1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system performed among a plurality of game machines connected to a server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In games where a score to be added or deducted based on a predetermined rule is calculated, a type of game of trying conclusions due to a finally obtained score has been well known, and there is also a game system where not only a score of game is calculated but also an evaluation value is calculated by evaluating player's operation (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-187266 and 2001-353373).
However, conventionally, the victory or defeat of the game and the evaluation value of the game are only reflected to a player who played the game. As a result, for example, even if a plurality of game machines is grouped based on a predetermined condition, a conclusion of victory or defeat and a conclusion of evaluation are not reflected on a group, so that a sense of being a member of a group cannot be improved.